Dexter Rains
Appearance Dexter wears a brown thermal jacket along with some cut up green shorts and a pair of short blue hiking boots. And on his left wrist, he wears a yellow wristwatch. Hair Color: Chocolate Brown. Hair Style: Dexter has a long buzzcut in the front and some short spikes in the back. Fur Color: Ivory White with dark red rings around his tail. Eye Color: Dexter has Hazel eyes that change into white when using his power. Height: Three feet and seven inches. Weight: One hundred and forty-nine pounds. Dexter's Family Jonna: Mother. Dexter and his mother were very close before the accident in which Dexter was struck by a meteor causing him to go blind. But now, try as he might, he just doesn't know what to do. She tends to spend as much of her time possible avoiding her son, whether intentionally or not. Marir: Father. Dexter and his father's relationship wasn't so great before the accident, but now he and his son are very close due to their new found interest in researching the meteor and trying to find a cure for Dexter's blindness. Relationships Friends: Chauntal. A friend from school and Dexter's first friend since his accident. She is very supportive of him and cares about him a lot. Ricky. Another friend from school and a member of the judo club, he and Dexter spar whenever they get the chance and enjoy it. And, Wolve. Dexter's next door neighbor who has a penchant for mysteries. He usually recruits Dexter into doing what he has planned. Rival: Tamashi. A member of the judo club, Dexter and her first met at school and soon became involved in a rivalry due to both wanting to be the best in the school. Enemy: Clarence, Dexter's best friend turned enemy when he started picking on Dexter for his blindness. Dexter has no idea why he started and wishes they could become friends again. Abilities Abilities: Dexter is well skilled in judo and has won several awards for it. He also is a very capable farmer using his connection with the earth to help. Special Ability: Due to being hit by the meteor and parts of it entering his bloodstream, Dexter has the ability to control the earth and use it in any way he sees fit. Weaknesses: Dexter doesn't like getting wet, he also can't stand the cold and is also allergic to some types of fish. ---- Story. Dexter's Beginning Dexter was a normal raccoon from a normal family. He had a loving mother and father and a decent house. By the age of three, he had been taking an interest in Judo and his father soon signed him up for it. He would dominate in local matches and tournaments and all seemed to be going great for him. That was until he turned eight. One night, he had been visiting the local park so he could watch a meteor shower that was said to happen that night. Everything was perfect....that was until something had been seen entering the planet's atmosphere. This was an oddly green colored meteor that was presumably knocked into the atmosphere by colliding with another meteor. Nobody seemed to pay it mind until they all realized that it was heading for the park. In a panic, Dexter's father picked him up and began running. But the chaos ended up resulting in Dexter being knocked out of his father's arm and flown to the ground. Dexter looked around to find that his parents were missing, having been swept away in the crowd. He then noticed a little girl without her parents and that the meteor was approaching her with insane speed. Dexter did what he could and pushed the girl out of the way, saving her. But in the process, Dexter himself was crushed by the massive meteor. As he laid there dying underneath the meteor he heard two voices nearby and felt the meteor being lifted up. Despite having the meteor lifted off him, he could not see anything but heard the two figures introduce themselves as Patina and Doktron. The two picked him up and placed him on a nearby bench. Patina pulled out a staff and waved it over him, while Doktron pulled out a needle and gave Dexter a shot. They explained that his courage in saving the girl had gotten their attention and that they decided to spare his life. When he asked about his lack of sight, they explained that he had been blinded when the meteor made impact. Upon hearing his parents coming back, the two seemingly vanished and he was taken to the hospital. Their doctor confirmed that Dexter had been blinded and that then informed them of something else. That somehow, bits of the meteor had entered his body were now in his bloodstream. Not sure how to proceed with this information, both the doctor and his parents decided to observe him and go from there. Dexter's Power From then on, Dexter had to be taught how to cope with new lack of sight and this caused him to go into a depression. It was only later when Dexter was playing in his front yard that some bullies had come to pick on him. Despite trying to fight back, his blindness made doing so difficult and he was soon forced to scream for help. To his surprise and everyone else's, his scream had caused chunks of the ground to rise up and fly at his bullies, knocking them to the ground. His mother and father soon came out and found the bullies on the ground with severe injuries and Dexter shaking. After dealing with the police and the bullies' parents. Dexter's parents took him to a well-known researcher in the abilities and powers of Hartians. After running some tests and comparing Dexter's powers to a normal Hartian's abilities and skills, and being told of the meteor by Dexter, including its odd green color. The researcher concluded that the meteor must have been radioactive and come from a location in another galaxy. They further speculated that the pieces found in Dexter's body somehow gave him the power to control the earth and other geo substances. Not really believing the researcher but finding no other way to explain it, Dexter's parents decided that they would go on with their lives. Only from that point forward, Dexter noticed that his mother had started to avoid him and was curious why. After a while of his mother barely interacting with him, he finally asked her why. She explained that her parents had been killed by a Hartian with similar powers to Dexter and that from that point on, she had has hated all Hartian's with powers and that her son was no exception. Heartbroken and understandably upset his mother would think this way about him, Dexter decided to move out and try to live on his own and make his mother regret her harsh words. Dexter On His Own Category:Males Category:Raccoons Category:Good Category:Elemental Abilities